A little Ether Goes a Long Way
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Mikey learns a lesson about being upright and forefront... Or does he? Complete


AN: One of the benefits about being married to a mechanic is the stories. Guys will do anything, no matter the risk involved. My own husband has managed to singe his eyebrows and beard more times than I care to count. LOL. However, if you listen to their tales, they are breeding farm for plot bunnies.

That said, this fic was inspired from a conversation I heard the other night. The story is based on true events. Names have been changed to protect the actual person..LOL. (and just to let you know, the actual person is in perfect health)

I alwaso want to give a big thank you to Mikell for being an epic beta! Thanks a bunk! Love ya!

Hope you enjoy this bit of randomness :D

Take care!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way, shape or form. Poo!

oOoOo

A Little Ether Goes a Long Way

"Donny is gonna kill me," muttered a frustrated Michelangelo. The turtle crouched next to the rear quarter panel of the Battle Shell, running his three fingered hand over the injured tire. His touch was delicate, as if the rubber would turn to ashes and blow away. His blue eyes darted over the material, desperately searching for an easy way to resuscitate the rubber back to life. If only he could fix it,the whole incident would go unnoticed and remain simply a bad memory.

Luck was not on his side.

The tire was not just blown. The shredded rubber lay limply along the rim. There was no possible way Mike could easily add air and walk away whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, Donny is half boy scout. He must have a spare tire in the back for just in case moments."

He stood up and rounded the back of the van to open the heavy panel doors. Michelangelo moaned after he Lifted the cover off of the floor compartment only to find a set of jack stands and the tire wrench.

"Aw, shell."

Not one to admit an easy defeat, Mickey walked the perimeter of the garage, looking for anything to help him. In the corner stood a tower of tiresof various sizes with a wide range of tread wear.

"Bingo!" Mikey dashed over and selected one that appeared to match the other three. He retrieved the rim and struggled to make it fit. Mikey stepped back, tapping his chin with his finger as he thought.

"Darn it, Donatello. Why did you have to be to _busy_ when I asked you to show me how this is done?"

Nonetheless, the sneaky turtle smirked to himself. Although his older brother had flat out refused to show him how to put a tire on a rim, Mikey still had watch from the sidelines.

_How hard can it be? Donny can change these in no time flat. Raph can, to**o**. Why do they always have to have one hand up on the Battle Nexus champion?_

With a new plan of action, Mikey confidently strutted over to the work bench, searching for the exact tools Don had used; lighter, an air hose and a can that read Ether in big red letters.

_Hmm...Ether, eh?_ Mikey read the back label. _Well, how much damage can I do? Nothing happened to Don and he does this routinely. I guess this label is just for morons._

Striking the necessary stance, Michelangelo prepared for the task at hand. He applied a light spray from the can around the center of the tire. Next he quickly lit a match and tossed it as he applied the air hose at the same time. Nothing. Mikey lit another match and tried again. Still nothing.

_Hmm... maybe I was to careful with this stuff, _Mikey thought to himself, reaching once again for the Ether. He applied another coating, this time a little heavier, spraying around the tire 3 full, quick circles. He lit the match and began counting as he prepared to toss it.

He barley managed to utter, "One."

oOoOo

"What the shell was that?" Raphael exclaimed as he darted from the practice room. A loud _boom_ shook the support beams and brick walls,interrupting his sparring match with his punching bag. Even their beloved Sewer Sweet Sewer sign was rattled off its over sized nail.

Leonardo was already on his feet, swords at the ready.

"You don't think the Foot is launching an attack? Or Bishop?" It was evident that the sudden disturbance had caught even Fearless off guard and the look of his own disapproval was written on his face.

"The garage!" Don shouted as he flew out of nowhere, darting past them towards the elevator. Raphael and Leonardo followed without hesitation. As the doors opened with a mechanical swoosh, they cautiously stepped out. The garage was dimly lit aside from the large trouble light laying on the floor and a small gray haze that hung like a fading ghost.

"The Battle Shell?" Raphael questioned. "But I thought Mikey took it to April**'**s to deliver her a new washer."

Leo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "He did. But where is he?"

Don tucked his bo back in its holster and went to inspect the truck. The distinct smell that clung to the air played with his suspicions.

"Mikey must have blown a tire," he informed the others. He stepped a little further and found the rim wedged under the bench and thought it odd. After further inspection, he found the remains of two tires, and the can of ether that was not where it should be. Immediately his heart began to thrum in his chest.

"Well, where is da' chowder head?" Raph asked. A tone of annoyance clung to his words.

"Ah," Don began to babble**,** still looking at the mess that lay before him.

From high above them, a voice weakly called out. "A little help here?"

Three sets of eyes shot skyward.

"Michelangelo?" Don gasped.

"What'chya doin up there?" Raph demanded.

"Mikey? Are okay?" Leonardo asked with concern.

Nestled amongst the beams, Michelangelo clung on the best he could. He groaned in discomfort as Leo asked him to get down. When he refused to get down on his own, Raphael and Leonardo went to their younger brother's aid.

Once Michelangelo wassafely sitting on the floor once more**,** looking the perfect picture of a scared turtle, Leonardo asked what happened. Babbling, Mikey explained everything, knowing the cat..or turtle was out of the bag now.

"See, Mikey,"Leo lectured. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell us what had happened?" He waved a hand at the scorched spot on the cement floor. "This _could _have been avoided."

Mikey looked away embarrassed. "I didn't want Donny to get mad is all. He even warned me to be careful and I wasn't."

Don, who had stayed to the far outskirts of the turtle circle nodded sharply. "Y-eah I did. You cost me another tire."

Don's unusual tone caught Leonardo's attention, causing the blue banded turtle to raise an eye ridge.

"Then when there was no spare in the back? I tried to put one on the rim and kaboom!" Mikey forced a half hearted chuckle.

"But, Don, you always have a spare ready." Leonardo turned around to look at his brother once more to discover he had taken two steps towards the door.

"Where ya goin', Donny?"Raph asked.

"I .. forgot I left a Bunsen burner on. Don't want to burn down the lair now, right?"

"Donatello," Leonardo said using a scolding tone that he usually kept for Raphael.

"Fine. I knew the tire was leaking air," Don blurted in one quick breath. He raised his eyes to Mike and instead of apologizing, he said, "I _told _you to be careful."

"All the details would have been great, Bro," Mike muttered.

"Well, you left so quickly, you didn't give me time. This is _not_ my fault."

Spinning on his heels, Donatello exited the garage before the argument escalated into something that would require himself to be Mikey's turtle servant for the next decade.

Raphael started after Don, but Mikey stuck out his hand, grabbing by the leg and stopping the furious turtle.

"Let him go, Raphie," Mike said.

A hiss escaped Raphael's throat. "You are not going to say anything to him?"

Mike shook his head. " Nah. His day will come,"Mikey said confidently. "Just think. I put myself up on the roof by accident." Through the daze, his blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Imagine what I can do intentionally!"

Raph hesitated for a moment before breaking out into a chuckle."I don't know about you, knuckle head."

Leonardo helped Mikey to his feet and the trio started for the door.

"I am warning you, Michelangelo. Do not bring that stuff into the lair. Don already has enough explosive materials in the lab."

Mikey winked. " Cross my heart, bro," he promised as he crossed the right side of his plastron. _You won't even see it coming_.


End file.
